walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Regina (TV Series)
Regina is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She was a high-ranking member of the Saviors and one of Negan's four outpost leaders alongside Gavin, Simon, and Eugene Porter. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Regina's life prior to or as the outbreak began. It's possible she may have lived in the Virginia area before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse At some point in the apocalypse, Regina somehow came into contact with a group named "The Saviors" which she subsequently joined as a lieutenant. Season 8 "Mercy" Regina makes her first appearance during the militia's attack on the Sanctuary. She exits the Sanctuary alongside Negan, Dwight, Simon, Eugene, and Gavin. When Rick calls the lieutenants to surrender by name, she introduces herself, as he didn't know who she was. Regina and the others refuse to surrender, and once the militia opens fire on them, they proceed to flee back inside the Sanctuary. The fence is blown apart, and a herd surrounds the Sanctuary. "The Big Scary U" Regina is present for the meeting with Negan and his other lieutenants (Simon, Dwight, Eugene, and Gavin) at the Sanctuary. They discuss the joint rebellion of Alexandria, the Hilltop and the Kingdom. The meeting is interrupted when shots are fired by the militia, and Regina and the others exit to face the intruders. The events of "Mercy" then take place. Following the herd and the loss of Negan, the lieutenants inside the Sanctuary debate what to do in their current predicament. Regina is the first to suggest that they must assume Negan is dead. Simon disagrees and questions if Regina is really Negan; she states that she is. She then proposes that they send a crew of forty workers outside to clear a path in the herd, but Eugene argues that the workers would be overcome in minutes. Regina explains that the workers would be a distraction while a small team snuck past the herd to warn the outposts. Eugene points out flaws in that plan as well, claiming it would cause unrest among the workers. They continue to disagree until Dwight becomes a voice of reason. While the lieutenants are in another meeting, Laura enters to notify them that the workers are coming up the stairs. They all exit into the corridor and find it full of workers making demands. Someone asks where Negan is; when another worker draws a gun, preparing to kill Simon, but Regina shoots him and says she is Negan. The workers and lieutenants alike kneel when they hear whistling down the hall, as they recognize the sound as Negan, who made it inside safe with Gabriel. The high-ranking Saviors reassemble again later, and Gary, Laura, and Arat inform the group that someone had taken guns from the armory to give to the workers. "Time for After" Regina and other Saviors help open fire on the invading zombies when they break into the Sanctuary. She takes a position on the stairs as screaming workers flee to the upper floors, holding her fire once the pile of zombie corpses jam up the base of the stairwell. Afterwards, she and Dwight enters Negan's office, reporting that the walkers have completely overrun the ground floor of the Sanctuary. Negan assures everyone that Eugene has come up with a plan to solve their problems. As Eugene concludes his meeting with Negan and promptly leaves, Regina and Dwight remains in the room with Negan to be briefed on the escape plan. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Regina appears alongside Eugene Porter at his Bullet Factory Outpost. She is seen standing outside the entrance to the building supervising the delivery of spent shell casings that the workers are unloading and transporting inside the facility. "Worth" After Eugene returns to the Bullet Factory Outpost, he is greeted by Regina who tells him that Negan has returned to the Sanctuary and intends to wipe out the Hilltop. Regina reassures Eugene that they have established a perimeter around the outpost to protect it. "Wrath" Regina is part of the Saviors' ambush on the Militia. When Regina attempts to open fire, her handgun explodes due to having been loaded with faulty ammunition manufactured by Eugene. She attempts to attack Eugene but is shot and wounded by him and then Rosita. She is then forced to surrender along with the surviving Saviors and eventually returns to the Sanctuary. Season 9 "A New Beginning" At the Sanctuary, Regina, now walking with a cane, scares some crows away from the dying crops in annoyance. Then, she helps out D.J. and the others with the fermentation process of converting corn to fuel. "The Bridge" Having moved from the Sanctuary to the work camp along with dozens of other Saviors, Regina is part of the team of laborers working to build a bridge connecting the communities' trade routes. As Ezekiel and Carol talk at their tent, Regina and Arat pass by the couple as they talk and laugh with each other. Later that day, she works on the bridge with the other survivors. She receives a cup of water from Henry and thanks him for the water. She also witnesses Justin manhandle Henry before he is knocked to the ground. That night, she socializes with Laura and Jed around a campfire. "Warning Signs" On the road, Regina and a small group of Saviors stop Maggie and Kal from bringing food to the Sanctuary to question her about their missing people. Regina watches as Jed steals a tomato out of the back and takes a large bite. Maggie says she’ll mark him down for it while Regina and the other Saviors let her pass. At the camp, the Saviors are furious with the news of Justin’s death. Alden promises they’ll get to the bottom of it but is punched in the face by Jed, who claims he isn't one of them anymore. Carol steps in with her gun at her hip, stopping Jed. Regina watches from the crowd as the Saviors start accusing Daryl and Anne of being the culprits. They grab axes to retaliate when Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. The next morning, Regina along with the other Saviors leave the campsite. "The Obliged" At the camp, as Carol packs up, an armed Jed and several Saviors return. He reveals he knows that Oceanside’s been killing the Saviors and he needs her to step aside so he can enact his revenge. Carol pretends to surrender but attacks him again, however Regina and more Saviors show up and a shoot-out ensues. "What Comes After" Regina will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Regina has killed: *1 unnamed Sanctuary worker *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Negan Regina and Negan's relationship hasn't been fully explored, but as one of his outpost leaders and lieutenants, Negan clearly trusts her. Their relationship may have been strained due to Regina shooting one of the Savior workers, with Negan questioning on why "you had to go and do that", but this could have been a ploy to keep the Sanctuary workers on their side without any further trouble. Simon Both being outpost heads, Regina and Simon seem to have a steady relationship, although Simon briefly questions her loyalty. Regina saved Simon's life in "The Big Scary U", as the latter was almost shot by a revolting Sanctuary worker. It is unknown how Regina responds to Simon's death but she likely shows no remorse due to his betrayal of Negan. Eugene Porter During a meeting in the absence of Negan, Regina suggest a plan to tactically sacrifice 40 workers in order to escape the Sanctuary surrounded by walkers. Eugene not only dismisses the likelihood of success in her tactics but also calls her out for risking a potential loyalty fallout from the workers. Agitated, Regina threatens to march Eugene out to the walker mass to motivate him to solve their crisis at hand. Regina spent much of the remainder of the meeting glaring at Eugene. However, later that day, Eugene has successfully came up with a tactical solution to rid the herd surrounding the Sanctuary. With Eugene's tactics ensuring the immediate survival and welfare of everyone in the building including Regina, it's possible her attitude towards the former may have improved. Regina is seen alongside Eugene at his bullet factory outpost, while a shipment of spent bullet casings are being transferred to the facility. Later after Eugene is revealed to have sabotaged the Saviors' weapons, which allows the Militia to defeat them, Regina attempts to attack and kill Eugene though he is saved by Rosita who shoots and wounds Regina. Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Big Scary U" *"Time for After" *"Still Gotta Mean Something" (No Lines) *"Worth" *"Wrath" Season 9 *"A New Beginning" *"The Bridge" *"Warning Signs" *"The Obliged" (No Lines) *"What Comes After" Trivia *Regina appears to have been the highest ranking female Savior while under Negan's leadership and the only female leader of a Savior outpost; in this case the Shephard Office Plaza. **Regina is also the only outpost head to still be alive, excluding Eugene. *She is the first named Native-American character to appear on ''The Walking Dead'' and second overall as the first one was Terminus Resident 1. *A year and a half after Negan's defeat, Regina is observed walking with a cane, as a result of being shot in the leg by Rosita during the final battle. **This is possibly a reference to Rick in the Comic Book, who is forced to walk with a cane after Negan broke his leg at the end of the war. Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Alive Category:Leaders